


Redemption

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Maurders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Hermione’s mother was waving her over now, it seemed time was up. She nodded “yes, that sounds fun, I look forward to it.. I’ll… see you around” she said and started to walk away but stopped thinking for a second before she turned around “I’m glad to see you are willing to make changes James. Maybe you do have a shot with Lily after all.” she gave him one last wave before she ran across the street, not hearing the soft response the messy haired boy had muttered.“Maybe it’s not her I want a shot with”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt series submitted by anons. Follow me on tumblr under Kyoki777 in order to see sneak peaks and to see asks/prompts. 
> 
> NOTE: FOR THE ACCURACY OF THE SCENE SOME PARTS ARE TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE BOOK. I DID NOT WRITE THAT PORTION, JK DID.

The sound of Laughter and yelling echoed around the Great Lake, making curly haired witch look up from the book she had been reading. She had been hoping for more time to study, but with all the noise she just couldn’t. 

Hermione frowned when she heard the sound of one of her friends, Lily Evans, screaming at someone. She felt her stomach twist at the sound. Lily didn’t normally yell at people. She hastened her steps only to stop short when she saw James Potter and Sirius Black standing over Severus Snape, Lily yelling at them to stop.

Hermione knew her friend was angry, though she and Snape didn’t get along themselves, Severus was important to Lily. They had been friends since before Hogwarts. Hermione stood back, watching for a minute, knowing her friend could handle herself, if need be Hermione would step in.

“-- What’s he done to you” Lily asked, and Hermione could see the look of dislike on her face. The redhead was truly angry. 

Potter seemed to think about this for a moment, probably trying to think of the funniest thing to say “Well.. it’s more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean..”

Hermione scowled as everyone laughed. Everyone except herself, Lily, and Remus Lupin who looked like he was trying hard to pretend nothing was happening.

“You think you’re funny,’ Lily said coldly. “But you’re just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him  _ alone.” _

“ I will if you go out with me, Evans,’ James replied quickly. ‘Go on ... go out with me and I’ll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.

Hermione snorted, unable to help herself. She knew Lily’s answer before she even said it. However her laugh had caused everyone to look at her.

“Got something to say Granger?” Sirius Black asked, “Perhaps going to bore us all with some textbook answers Ms. Know-it-all?” 

People laughed, their attention off Snape and on her. She was used to being bullied, used to the laughter and talking about her behind her back. People calling her a suck up. 

She used to let it bother her, but those days were over. Sirius couldn’t get under her skin anymore.

“No, I just think it is funny that your dense friend seems to think that Lily would ever agree to date him while he is actively bullying another student.” she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus inching towards his wand, bubbles skewing out of his mouth.

“She’s right. If it were a choice between you or the Squid Potter, I’d choose the squid” Lily chipped in. 

Sirius shrugged “Bad luck then Prongs” he muttered before he turned his attention back to Snape. 

He was too late though for the boy had his wand and pointed it directly at James. A flash of light erupted from Snape’s wand hitting James in the face, a slash appearing on his cheek, blood spattering his clothes. James hadn’t wasted time, spinning around, a flash of light coming from his own wand and suddenly Severus was in the air, robes over his head revealing his legs and underpants. 

Hermione looked at her friend, expecting her to be as horrified as she felt, but instead she saw the girl fighting back a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Enough is enough” she huffed as she pulled out her wand pointing it at Sirius  “ Petrificus Totalus.” she shouted watching as Sirius went down hard, Causing James to look at her.

Hermione Advanced on him, her wand pointed at his head “Put him down Potter” she growled “I’ve enough of people bullying others.”

James narrowed his eyes at her but ended the spell, causing the boy to fall to the ground, tangled in his robes “You are lucky Snivillous” Potter said “If Evans and Granger weren't here things would have gone differently”

“I don’t need help from Filthy _mudbloods_ like them!” Severus roared as he got to his feet.

Everyone froze at the word. Hermione was aware of everyone looking from her and Lily to Snape. Hermione saw the look of anger cross the redheads face, the look of betrayal in her eyes.

“See if I ever help you again  _ Snivilous _ ” Lily said cooly ”I’d wash your pants if I were you”.

James Pointed his wand at Snape “Apologize for that Snape!” he snapped threateningly.

Lily rounded on James “We don’t need  _ you  _ to force him to apologize” she shouted “You are just as bad as he is!” 

“I’d never call you that!” James yelped looking at Hermione as if for help, “I don’t think that”

Hermione shrugged, her wand still on James. She watched as Snape eyed his wand which was on the ground a few feet before him.

“Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you’ve just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I’m surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.”

Lily turned on her heel and hurried away.

“She’s right, you are just as bad as he can be.” she advised him. 

She looked at Snape “You might not have meant that, but I would think more carefully about things you spew in anger. Like it or not you were helped. Perhaps if you stopped being such an arse someone other than  _ mudbloods _ ” She spat the vile word at him “would help you.”

Hermione turned back to James, who still had his wand pointed at Snape, anger in his eyes ,”and  _ you _ ” she glared at him” You aren’t going to impress everyone by showing off the way you do, by bullying people. You think it makes you popular, but it just makes you a bully. Grow up”

She looked between the two of the boys, both frozen. Finally James put down his wand and Snape Grabbed his. Before He could do anything Hermione had her wands pointed at Snape “Don’t make me Hex you” she warned him.

The boy glared at her but said nothing as he spun around, robes swirling around him as he headed back to the castle. Only then did Hermione mutter the counter curse to release Sirius from the spell she had put on him. She watched as the handsome boy jumped to his feet, wand ready to cast a spell at her, but to everyone’s surprise James stopped him.

“Oi mate, let it go,” he said.

Sirius gave James a confused look but lowered his wand.

Hermione said nothing, turning on her feet and heading in the direction that lily had stormed off to, glad that summer was almost here. She truly needed a break from this foolishness. 

She didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching her thoughtfully as she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the middle of Summer when Hermione had run into James Potter again. It had been an accident really. She had gone to London to shop with her mother when she saw him. She had hoped he wouldn’t see her, but he had and much to her surprise he came up to them.

“Hello Hermione” he greeted her as if they were old friends, a smile on his face as he turned to her mother “You must be Mrs. Granger” he said holding out his hand “I’m James Potter, a friend from school”

Her mother smiled brightly, shaking the boys hand. Hermione knew what her mother was thinking that she had never heard her daughter mention a male friend. The only person Hermione really talked about was Lily. “I'm so glad to meet you James!” 

Hermione frowned at the boy, wondering what he was up to but held her tongue. It was better for her mother not to know that James and his friends were bullies. That Sirius Back was one of the main people who had bullied her at school. “We should get going..” She told her mother. 

Jean waved her off.

“Nonsense, Hermione, there is plenty of time. How about this, I’m going to go to that store” she pointed to a boutique across the street “and give you two time to catch up” She didn’t wait for an answer from her daughter before she took off, leaving the curly haired witch staring after her.

A moment of silence filled the air between them before Hermione turned to him, noticing that his eyes had never left her “What do you want Potter?” she asked him, “And what was that, acting as if we are friends. She is just gonna be crushed later when I tell her the truth.”

“It doesn’t have to be a lie you know” he replied with a shrug “we could be friends.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him “Why would you want to be-” she stopped mid question “Being nice to me isn’t going to be what makes Lily come around, if that’s what you are thinking” she told him, placing her hands on her hips and fixing him with a glare that could freeze a river.

“I know, that’s not--” he took a deep breath. She had never seen him this way before, his confidence seeming to have disappeared. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head, trying to think about what to say “Look, that you said that day, I’ve thought a lot about it.” he started “About how bullying people was wrong, that the way i’m going about things… You are right.” 

She said nothing, noticing how sincere he looked. 

“I owe you an apology, though I never joined in on Sirius making fun of you, I never stopped him either. I’ve talked to Sirius, we won’t be picking on you, or anyone, including Snivil- I mean Severus again.” 

She was surprised to hear that, and she couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical. “Apology accepted.” she said “I suppose you want me to pass on this information to Lily?”

“No, that’s not what this is about. This isn’t to impress her, its because its the right thing to do.”

Hermione nodded, allowing herself to give him a smile, “It’s a good start James. Really.” She told him. Her eyes saw her mother walked out of the shop she had been inside of “It looks like my mother is done.” she murmured.

“I won’t keep you then, I meant it you know, about us being friends.”

His eyes shone with sincerity. He wasn’t just being nice, wasn’t just trying to get on her good side so he could impress her best friend. Slowly she nodded “i’d like that”

There it was, that smile. She had always found it attractive when he smiled, though it had never been directed at her. Somehow it made her heart skip. She smiled back, ignoring the way her stomach was turning, blaming her hormones. 

“Great, I’ll send you an owl then. Maybe we can get together over the summer” he said eagerly.

Hermione’s mother was waving her over now, it seemed time was up. She nodded “yes, that sounds fun, I look forward to it.. I’ll… see you around” she said and started to walk away but stopped thinking for a second before she turned around “I’m glad to see you are willing to make changes James. Maybe you do have a shot with Lily after all.” she gave him one last wave before she ran across the street, not hearing the soft response the messy haired boy had muttered.

_ “Maybe it’s not her I want a shot with” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are definitely not as many Jamione stories as I thought there would be, which means updates for the pairing is probably limited. So if this story stays on the top of the list, I'm sorry, still check for updates because I'm trying to update weekly
> 
> I didn't think that this would be a pair I shipped, but I definitely see the allure. If you have a Jamione prompt you would like to submit and have written, send me an ask on Tumblr under my username of Kyoki777, or leave a comment with a way to get in touch with you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, will update a soon as I can

He had done exactly as he had promised, writing to her via owl during the rest of the summer. She hadn't expected him to, but he had, once a week, then twice, until they were exchanging letters almost Daily. Hermione felt bad for his owl, a beautiful brown and white barn owl named Barnsby, for he was surely not used to all the exercise. 

She had been surprised at first, that he had actually written to her, still suspicious that he was somehow trying to use her to get to Lily. It had been a simple friendly letter, telling her about his summer so far, that he had enjoyed seeing her. He asked about her mother and father, how her summer was. He wrote that he looked forward to hearing back from her.

She had taken longer then she really needed to write the letter, sending Barnsby back without anything. She had debated on whether she should even write back to him. It was on the 5th day after she had received the letter that Barnsby had returned, another letter in his beak. 

This one was shorter, apologizing for harassing her by sending another letter so soon. He just wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the past, that he truly hoped they could become friends. She had read the letter silently, feeling guilty for not writing. It didn’t help that Barnsby had looked at her as if he was silently judging her for it. She’d sighed softly giving the owl a treat before she took out her quill and parchment, writing a letter in response, apologizing to him for the delay. 

The first few letters had been awkward for her, unsure what to talk about with him. After all, James Potter was popular, he was a quidditch player, he was a mischief maker. She was his complete opposite. What could they possibly have to talk about? After awhile she had joked to him in a letter that she was afraid they would run out of things to talk about. His response had made her smile.

_ I think I'd read anything you wrote for me, even if it was a grocery list _

She had been amused by the statement, though doubtful he actually would. As a joke she sat down that night and wrote a list of potion ingredients and uncommon uses for them in different potions along with her normal letter. 

She had expected him to ignore it, or laugh it off. She hadn’t expected him to read it, to respond in kind, commenting on how he thought mandrake root would be better suited in one potion to give it a longer effect verses the troll brains she had suggested.

That letter showed her two things. 

One, James was not using her to get to Lily Evans, he seemed to be genuinely interested in developing a friendship with her.

Two, there was more to James Potter then met the eye. He wasn’t just a jock, he was really quite brilliant.

With the summer months quickly ending, Hermione found herself excited to go back to school. Not only to learn, but to see her friends, and as much as she tried to deny it, to see James. She wanted to see if the young man he showed in his letters truly who he was. 

It was mid august that James had asked her if she would like to meet at Diagon Alley, to purchase school supplies with him and his friends. She had agreed happily, telling him to just tell her when and where, and she would be there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Oi, what’s wrong with him?” Peter Pettigrew asked, watching as his Idol paced the floor in front of the fireplace as they all got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Remus smiled even as Sirius Snorted “Nervous I reckon, He’s gone and invited Granger to come with us this year.”

“What? Why?” Pettigrew asked “She’s a know it all and rather boring to be around.” the chubby boy looked at James even as his idol stopped, turning to look at him as if he didn’t even notice they were there until that moment.

“She’s my friend” James replied curtly.

“Yeah, Yeah, We know mate” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes “He ran into her in London this summer and decided to be nice to her. He’s been corresponding with her all summer.”

“Nearly every day” Remus pipped in, a smile on his face.

“Why would you want--” Wormtail stopped, realization hitting him “Oh, you are being her friend to get to Evans” he clarified.

Sirius snorted and Remus coughed as James sent him a glare looking as if he was about to curse his friend before Sirius laughed.

“It might have started out that way, but he actually likes her,” he told his friend. “What was he said the other day Moony? ‘No one has ever made me feel this way. I can’t lose that’” he teased.

“Oi, shut it Padfoot. I didn’t sound like that.”

“Ha, sure you didn’t. Honestly, I think Evans is a better fit for you, she’s more fun.” James’s best friend said running a hand through his black hair “Prettier too.” he added as an afterthought”

“I agree” Pettigrew supplied. The two of them looked at Remus.

“What say you Moony?” Padfoot asked.

Remus frowned at him, “Honestly, it is up to James, it is whoever he likes. Personally, I like Granger more then Evans” he held up his hand as the two friends started to argue “Say what you will, but she is bloody brilliant. She’s kind hearted, brave, ambitious, even if you two haven't seen it. I pay more attention to that kind of thing then you two do. She is for equal treatment of magical creatures, including werewolves” he added.

Padfoot and Wormtail shut their mouths, contemplating what had been said.

“Alright then. Let’s get going then. Prongs has a date” Sirius said walking to the chimney, patting James’ shoulder, “Don’t want to be late for that now do we” He winked as he grabbed a hand of floo powder and without waiting shouted Diagon Alley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Hermione had done it. She had convinced Lily to come with her to Diagon Alley. She had explained to Lily that she had been talking to Potter for the majority of the summer, and she had managed to sway Lily into giving him and his friends another chance, telling her that he seemed sincere about not bullying anyone anymore. Lily had argued with her for hours about it, but when Hermione finally showed her the letters between herself and James she had agreed.

She was happy for that, knowing deep down that James would be happy as well. He had seemed to have a crush on Lily since year one. If he was truly going to change, then he deserved a reward and an incentive. 

She and Lily travelled to London by themselves by the knight bus, which Hermione had to admit was an absolutely terrifying ordeal, and found themselves in Diagon Alley a little early. They decided to go and trade their muggle money for wizarding kind while they had the chance. By the time they were done the boys were waiting from them outside of Flourish and Bolts.

“Hermione!” the sound of James voice was what caught her attention. She looked in the direction it came from, her eyes landing on James’ smiling face

Hermione smiled and waved at him , pushing through the crowd, Lily just a little bit behind her. “Hello James” she greeted “Nice to see you.” she glanced at the other boys “You guys as well,” she told them. 

Lily stepped into view next to her and Hermione smiled “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited Lily along” she said, not noticing the look that Remus and Sirius exchanged.

James had gone quiet at seeing Lily, his smile lessening slightly when she popped into view “Hello Evans, it's nice to see you,” he said.

“Lily” the redhead corrected “If she allows you to call her by her first name, then you can call me by mine as well” she supplied.

James nodded and looked like he was about to say something more when Lily stepped forward, taking James by the arm “Come on, we should get going, Hermione Takes forever in a bookstore.” she said dragging the boy away from his friends.

Sirius looked after his best friend, noticing the silent plea in his eyes. Part of him wanted to ignore that look, to mind his own business. They all followed the pair inside, Hermione going on her own to peruse the shelves. James was in a conversation with Lily, who actually seemed to be flirting with his friend.

“Oi, figures the second he starts to fall for someone else she takes interest” Padfoot said to Moony.

“Should we help him out?” wormtail asked

“Nah, Like Moony said, it’s his choice. Granger didn’t seem to know this was Prongs idea of a date.”

“She likely thought what we all thought at first” Remus piped in “That he was changing his ways and being nice to her to get close to Lily” 

“What a mess” Sirius grumbled before he went to grab his own books, casting a glance towards the frizzy haired girl who had made this more complicated than it should have been.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Hermione hanging back from the group, Lily dragging James around, and the boys unsure what to make of the whole situation. After awhile Remus had fallen next to Hermione, discussing a book that they had both read.

Throughout the day Sirius couldn’t help but notice the looks that James sent to Hermione. The look on his face told him he much rather be talking to the Brainiac then Evans, but it seemed the redhead did not notice. He was going to mind his own business, let this al play out, after all, if James really wanted to, he could just ignore Lily. Until he started noticing the looks Hermione gave the pair when she thought no one would notice. 

He had never seen her look like that, both sad and happy at the same time. He could tell she like James, and more than a friend. Remus seemed to notice as well.

“Takes a kind heart to step back from one's own feelings to consider someone else's” He commented “I dunno if I could do that, to feel something for someone and think that they want someone else. She planned this, Lily spending time with James, despite her feelings.”

“Yeah..” Sirius sighed as they walked to the apothecary, the last place they needed to go. Lily and James went in first. It was then that Sirius finally decided to help his friend, he stopped the rest of the group. “Hey, Granger”

She stopped and looked at him, seeming wary as he hadn’t spoken to her all day. “Yes?”

“Look, I know you think you were being helpful, but James isn’t into Lily anymore,” he said, ignoring the look Remus shot him. “Ever since London you are all he’s been talking about. I’ve never seen him this way. He invited you here today with the intent of breaking off with you and this being a sort of date” Wormtail nodded in agreement when Hermione looked at him to see if it was the truth.

“I wouldn’t say anything about it normally, but I see the way you keep looking at him. You obviously feel the same way. James is probably too nervous to risk hurting Evan’s feelings and upsetting you to break out of this situation. So, if I'm right, and you like him, then I would suggest telling him that yourself.”

He took a deep breath, waiting for a response, but she said nothing. Finally she nodded.

“Alright” she replied “Thank you”. 

The boys took a collective breath of relief when she went into the store. They decided to stay back and give them some time to talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius’s words echoed inside her head as she headed into the apothecary. Part of her wasn’t sure if she believed him. Why would James suddenly change his mind and not want Lily? 

Why would he want her instead?

Sirius had no answers for her, and she knew that, could see it in his face that he believed what he was saying. Still, she hadn't been sure.

It was Remus Lupin’s face that convinced her that Sirius was not lying, that James liked her as more than a friend, that he had intended to do exactly what Sirius claimed.

She had been the one to mess things up by inviting Lily.

Typical.

She opened the door to the Apothecary, stepping inside and letting her eyes adjust. The room was filled with people. Wizards and witches getting ingredients for school, for work. 

Honey eyes looked around the room, searching for Lily and James, intent on telling James how she felt.

A familiar head of red hair caught her eyes and she turned towards them.

Her heart stopped at the sight before her, Lily, with her arms wrapped around James Potter’s neck, kissing him.

The excitement and happiness she had felt building up inside her died instantly as she watched them. It wasn’t the fact that they were kissing, that James had finally gotten Lily that was making her feel like someone was twisting a knife in her heart. It wasn’t, she told herself as she turned on her heel and headed to the door.

It was the fact that Sirius had lied to her, had made her hope. Made her wish…

She opened the door and closed it quietly before walking into the sunlight. She was holding back her tears, though she told herself it was just because she was angry. Not because she liked him.

The boys looked up, all three of them looking surprised to see her standing there, staring at them. Slowly she approached them, letting the anger in her build. She couldn’t look at Sirius, instead she looked at Remus, the only one in the group who had been kind to her in the past.

“Do me a favor Lupin” she said, hating that her voice cracked despite her attempts at holding back the emotion “ When Lily and James stop snogging, tell Lily I wasn’t feeling well and went home early”

“W-” Sirius started but she glared at him. She felt the tears falling without her meaning for them to.

“Of all the cruel tricks you could have done, you had to do that?” she whispered “You had to play on my emotions? Does it give you some sort of sick pleasure?” her voice was getting louder and people were starting to look, but she didn’t care. She balled her hands into fists, her anger building with each second.

She didn’t mean to do it.

Really, she had no intention of doing it.

But Sirius had stepped forward, hands outstretched, words on his lips.

And she just couldn’t

She couldn’t listen to his lies. She wanted him to shut up.

So she did the only thing she could.

She punched him in the jaw, knocking him back. 

She felt pain in her knuckles, her hand having scraped his teeth, could feel the blood on them, but she didn’t care.

Sirius clutched his jaw as Remus crouched next to him. She watched them silently, hating them for hurting her. 

In truth, she hated herself. She had believed James could change, that he was telling the truth about not bullying anyone, of not wanting to use her to get to lily, about wanting to be her friend.

She had let pretty words and his brilliant mind distract her, telling herself that it was possible he could want someone like her.

But it had all been a lie. 

Sirius had shown her that when he decided to play that cruel trick. 

She should be grateful that she hadn’t embarrassed herself in front of Lily, hadn’t told him she wanted to date him.

She took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Remus and Sirius there. Ignoring the calls of her name by Remus.

She just wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies.   
> I promised I hadn't forgotten this fic!   
> It actually has been on my mind for a while but I have been swamped since I was a fool and decided to challenge myself to writing 365 prompts.. yes.. that's right.  
> I have challenged myself to posting 1 prompt a day. You can find it under #365hpwritingchallenge on tumblr. I have actually convince another writer to do it with me.  
> The reason I did this was to try to create more works for the more rare ships, like Jamione. There are a lot of Jamione prompts.... So, keep an eye out or follow me on Tumblr under Kyoki777.   
> Anyways, Hope you all enjoy!  
> ~Kyoki

This wasn't how he had wanted this day to turn out.

Hermione was supposed to show up at Diagon Alley by herself. He was supposed to break off from his friends, made her laugh, spent time with her alone.

He had had it all planned out in his head, he would take her to Flourish and Bolts, would get their books and, undoubtedly, get lost in the titles for hours. They would laugh, they would bond. Undoubtedly one of her curls would get loose from the ponytail she had it in. He would reach over, tuck it behind her ear.

They would make eye contact and he would lean in, kissing her for the first time.

She would likely blush, and he would smile before taking her to check out, buying whichever book she had in her hand. She would tell him she could buy her own and he would just smile at her before kissing her again.

“That’s what boyfriends do; they buy their girlfriends gifts” he would say.

And that would be that, they would be together.

That was how it was supposed to go.

Lily’s appearance changed everything.

He had tried his best to keep his attitude nonchalant, to make it loud and clear to the redhead he wasn’t interested in her, but nothing seemed to click.

He wanted to just tell her outright, that he wanted to spend time with Hermione, but he was worried, worried that if he turned Lily down Hermione would get upset.

Everything he worked towards over this summer would be gone, she would be gone.

He didn’t want that.

So, he let Lily drag him around, even though all he wanted was to talk to the curly haired witch who looked so lonely, despite her efforts to do otherwise.

It had been a relief when he realized they were at the last store; it meant this disaster of a day would be over soon. He allowed Lily to guide him into the establishment, just wanting to get this over with. He could try again with Hermione at another time, during school, when Lily wasn’t around and would likely go back to ignoring him.

How strange it was to look forward to that, the idea of the girl he had been chasing so long, ignoring him, so he could chase after the girl he had never truly noticed before.

He was lost in his thoughts when Lily turned to him, catching him off guard when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his own.

For years he had wanted exactly this, her body pressed against his own, her arms wrapped around his neck and his lips pressed against her own. He had expected fireworks when he had imagined it in the past. It would prove to him that they were meant to be.

This kiss, it didn’t feel _right_.

After a beat he realized what had happened and pulled away “Lily...” he started.

Lily was smiling at him, her face bright and happy “I know, men usually like to kiss girls first, but I couldn’t help it. You are like a completely different person. A person I would want to be with. Hermione was right to have me give you a chance.”

The information hit him like a bucket of ice water, dousing him with misery. Hermione had told her to give him a chance. Did that mean she wasn’t interested in him? Did she want him to be with Lily?

“Hermione convinced you to give me a chance?” he asked. The thought had crossed his mind when she showed up with the curly haired girl, but he brushed it off, she was either being nice, or Lily had insisted on coming. He had made his intentions clear in his letters... hadn’t he?

“Yes, she showed me the letters you have been exchanging. I never knew that side of you. I must admit, I was a bit jealous that you would send her letters like that. You are still interested on me, right?”

This was the moment, where he apologized, told her she was a great person, but he had been wrong, that he didn’t care for her like that. He would ask her to be friends. The words bubbled up and died on his lips as he heard shouting outside.

It was Hermione’s voice.

His rejection of Lily would have to wait, he wanted to make sure that she was alright, that Sirius hadn’t done something stupid. He rushed outside, Lily following.

The sight that met him had his mouth falling open.

Sirius was on the ground, his hand covering his nose, blood running through his fingers.

“What happened?” he asked, noting that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Sirius and Remus both looked at him and Lily.

“Your bloody _girlfriend_ happened that’s what!” Sirius spat. Remus handed the boy a handkerchief but couldn’t repair it because of the trace on them.

“ _Girlfriend_?” Lily looked at him “You are dating Hermione?”

“No, not yet, but he went on and on this morning about it” Sirius answered on his behalf, through gritted teeth “And all day they have been casting longing glances at each other, so I told her what you told me. She went inside, intent of telling you she liked you back, and then came back out. said you were _snogging_ Lily”

“Where did she go?” he asked, intent to find her, to clear this whole mess of a situation up.

“She went home,” Moony answered “she was pretty upset, I think she is under the impression you used her to get to Lily.”

“Bloody fantastic” he muttered, not noticing the withering glare that Lily was giving him, his mind on Hermione, on clearing his up. “Which way?” he asked, not hesitating to run off in the direction that Peter pointed, leaving his friends and Lily behind.

———————————

He had looked everywhere he could think of, hoping to find her, to clear things up. Unfortunately, she was long gone.

He had met up with his friends, Lily apparently had gone home, Remus warning him that the girl had seemed upset. He had really fucked up, and he hadn’t even tried.

The second he got home he wrote to Hermione, trying to explain what had happened, that he had wanted to spend time with her. That he wanted to be with her.

He sent the letter, and waited, as patiently as he possibly could. Three days passed and he hadn’t heard back from her, so he sent another letter, wondering if she had not gotten it. Maybe someone had intercepted it?

He told himself that was what happened, that his owl had misplaced the letter and that was why he came back with no response.

He didn’t want to believe otherwise.

____________________________

Hermione stared blankly at the pile of letters on her desk, five letters, all from James lay there, unopened. He didn’t get it, that she wasn’t interested in talking. Sirius’s cruel joke had proved to her he wasn’t serious about changing. Perhaps he couldn’t. Some people weren’t able to. James had tricked her with sweet words and intellectual conversation. It broke her heart to know he was only using her to get to Lily.

Lily hadn’t spoken to her since that day either, apparently too busy being the girlfriend of Potter to spend time with her friend.

She tried to not let it hurt her, the complete and total abandonment of her friend, the realization that she had been used.

She forced herself to push the thoughts far into the back of her mind, not wanting to think about the sad truth. No one cared that she was alone, that she was hurt.

Two more days, and she would be back at Hogwarts, would be forced to listen to the chatter of James and Lily finally being together, she was certain it was all anyone would talk about.

She was not looking forward to it.

_______________________________

The day came a lot quicker than she had wanted it to, James letters had finally stopped coming, perhaps it was because she had asked Barnsby to not come anymore. She wasn’t sure, all she knew was she was dreading being back, dreading having to hear all about how James and Lily were finally together.

Thankfully, getting to the train station had been easy enough. She didn’t run into James or Lily or any of the Maurders, much to her relief. She was able to find a car and sit in it quietly as those around her filled. Normally she would share a car with Lily and Severus, but this year she was alone. Or so she thought.

Dread filled her stomach as she heard the door open, expecting for Lily or James to walk in. She let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was. Severus.

Funny that seeing him relieved her.

There had been a time they had both stared at each other stiffly, both not talking to the other. It had been a childish thing, but Severus had not wanted her as a friend, had resented her friendship with Lily. After all, they grew up with each other.

That had changed this summer.

“Sev….” she said in greeting, watching him store his trunk and sit across from her “I didn’t think you’d be here, I figured...”

“She won’t accept my apology. Doesn’t understand I don’t feel those things about her, don’t think of her like that… she has effectively ended our friendship.” He replied, cutting her off.

There was a point in time that would have annoyed her, him cutting her off, talking to her stiffly, but she came to understand that it was his way of dealing with things. He lashed out at the world because the world lashed out at him.

“Well, for what it’s worth, we are still friends” she said, smiling at his raised brow “Well, I mean, unless you rather be alone…” she looked out the window “Neither of us have Lily in our lives anymore after all..”

“She is still ignoring you?” he asked sounding surprised “I didn’t think there would ever be a day she would fall for James Potter” he said snidely.

“Me either, but it just goes to show you…” she didn’t finish her sentence,” Let’s not talk about that... did you enjoy the book I lent you last week?” she asked, distracting them both with chatter about the one thing they seemed to have in common. Their love for learning.

It was an hour into the ride when they were interrupted, the door of their car sliding open. Neither of them turned to look, for their discussion had escalated to magical applications, instead the both maintained eye contact, wands drawn and pointed at each other.

“Alright Hermione?”

The sound of James’ voice startled her, making her jump slightly losing focus. She could feel Snape slip into her mind, seeing the memory of Sirius telling her James cared for her, of her walking in to tell him the same… seeing Lily and James…

She felt tears prick her eyes as he withdrew, shooting her a look that she swore look slightly remorseful. To her relief, he answered for her.

“We are fine Potter, thanks for asking. Lily isn’t in here, try looking somewhere else.”

James glared at Severus, though Hermione refused to look in James direction “I’m not here for Evans. Hermione, can we please talk?”

“She doesn’t want to talk to you Potter” Snape drawled. Hermione was surprised and grateful for the boy’s protection, unfortunately, James didn’t feel the same.

“I wasn’t asking you Snivilous.”

The words caused Hermione to go stiff in her seat. There was proof. Right there.

Severus snorted about to say something when Hermione stopped him, “You didn’t have to ask him, it’s true. I want nothing to do with you Potter. Get out.”

James frowned at her “’Mione, please just—”

“You got what you wanted from me Potter. Didn’t you do enough damage already, you and Sirius both. If you want to get back at me for punching your mate, then go ahead and try. But he bloody well deserved it, and honestly, so do you.” She clenched her fists on the hem of her school robes, having already changed into her school things. “You said you had changed, but people like you can’t really change, can they?” she whispered the words “You just showed me right there when you called Severus that name you were never serious.”

Her words had grown louder and were attracting the attention of the other students., she didn’t care, not letting it stop her.

“You have what you wanted, even though it was gained through manipulation and deceit. Go away, and do me a favor, never talk to me again”

James opened his mouth to speak but Hermione was quick, not wanting to hear what he had to say. She used a silencing jinx on him, knowing it would wear off eventually, but not caring.

“Hermione!” It was Lily’s voice that caught her attention, honey eyes locking onto green ones.

“Look, we found her. Now you can leave Potter” Hermione snapped. “Hello Lil, nice to see you again, been a few weeks.”

“I’ve been busy--- why are you in here with _him_?” she asked jerking her head in Snape’s direction.

“We always share a car, or maybe you forgot that, just because things have changed for you, does not mean they have for me. Severus and I are still friends, even if you aren’t.”

Severus gave her a look, as if he wanted to point out that they never had really been friendly towards each other, but she ignored him.

“Why would you want to be friends with him after what he called us?”

“What he called us?” Hermione repeated, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion “ _us_?” she felt her blood boiling, her anger rising. The situation was ridiculous, “He was angry Lily. He was being actively bullied by Potter and his band of cronies, while you sat there any did nothing.”

“I tried to help!” Lily protested

“By yelling at him to stop? How did that work out Lily? It only escalated. Hell, he gave you the option to date him and he would stop bullying Sev. Instead of thinking of your best friend you thought of yourself. Then you stood there and smiled when they threatened to sexually abuse him. You do realize that was next right? To expose him to the school? That is assault.”

“You don’t—”

“I saw you lils. I saw you try to hide your smile. Its why I stepped in.”

“He called us that word Hermione, why would you defend him? He obviously thinks we are below him!” Lilly yelled finally, losing her temper.

“that word? Are you that afraid to say it? Mudblood. he called us mudbloods” she watched as Lily visibly recoiled at the word.

“Don’t say it!” Lily hissed at her, eyes wide, “it’s a terrible slur!”

“You act as if you have never been called that before...” she muttered, watching Lily’s reaction, her guess correct. She glanced at Severus, who said nothing. He didn’t need to. She could guess his friendship with her had protected her from the prejudice. Shame she hadn’t been given the same courtesy.

“I haven’t. And neither have you!”

Hermione snorted “Obviously you don’t know me as well as you thought you did. I’ve been called _mudblood_ by others since first year. It’s just a word. A word that those who feel threatened by my intelligence, my spell work, my abilities, use in order to make me feel small. It is a slur, it is meant to make you feel small or offended, but in the end, no one can push you down if you don’t let them.” She gripped robes tighter, trying her best not to shake from her anger.

Lily was glaring at her now, her lips pinched together, her eyes stormy “That is easier said than done and you know it. Let’s be honest Hermione, you are just angry at me for not talking to you, so to get my attention you are hanging out with Severus. Just come on and let’s go. We don’t someone who thinks poorly of us. He’s not worth us fighting about.”

It was as if she was scolding a puppy, telling her to leave Severus and come like a good dog. The realization of the kind of person Lily was settled in the bit of her stomach, like a rock, weighing her down.

She hadn’t responded, too shocked at the realization of what Lily was, a selfish person. All these years she had looked up to her friend, wanted to be like her, but in the end, she was glad.

“Comme on ‘Mione, this isn’t worth our friendship” Lily coaxed.

Hermione could feel all the eyes on her, it seemed everyone was looking at her, except for Severus, who looked out the window, as if he was bored with his whole mess. She wondered what he was truly thinking, how he felt. She knew how she felt.

“You are right. This isn’t worth our friendship” she replied. She never took her eyes off Severus, watching as he stiffened ever so slightly, as if bracing himself for the rejection. She turned back to Lily, meeting her friends’ green eyes “Unfortunately you have decided it is him or you. It is selfish thinking, naive thinking. It is the thinking that causes wars, that caused crusades by dark wizards like Grindelwald, like Voldemort.” she looked her friend in the eyes “It is not them or us. it’s not me or him, that isn’t how life works, and until you figure that out, I don’t think I can call you a friend.”

Lily’s face dropped, her eyes flashed with anger,” Really Hermione? you are going to give up a 14-year friendship for a guy who doesn’t even like you? How desperate are you for attention that you decide to do this? Do you think it will make James notice you? That’s why you are really doing this right? Because he and I are together?” Lily spat the words “Well fine, throw away our friendship. See if I care!”

“Enough!”

Lily jumped at the sound of Severus’s growl, green eyes meeting black “That’s enough. Get out, all of you” He snapped. Lily huffed glaring at him before she turned on her tail and left. The other students moved away, the drama around them having finished. It was only James to remained there, watching the two of them.

Hermione looked at James, though she avoided his eyes, not wanting to look at him after what Lily said, unable to. She flicked her want, shutting the car door in his face.

She and Severus sat in silence for awhile, neither of them speaking, both processing the events that just had unfolded.

“You didn’t have to do that,” It was Severus that broke the silence “End your friendship with her, she’s right, it’s not worth it.”

“You are wrong, standing up for others, for what you believe in is always worth it. We may not be friends, but no one deserves to be treated like that.”

Snape hummed in response, his dark eyes watching her for a minute “so, James?” he finally asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him “What about him?”

“You care for him, is that why you are being kind to me? to get his attention?”

“ _No_.” she glared at the idea, “Yes, I care for him, but it seems it was in bad taste. He used me, used me to get lily, and now that he’s got her...” she trailed off “I should have known better.”

“He has a way, at charming people, of manipulating them” Severus stated, “It could have happened to anyone.”

“Not you” she pointed out.

Hermione watched as the corner of his mouth twitched, as if he was fighting a smirk “No. Not me” he agreed.

The remained sitting there, in a comfortable silence until they reached Hogwarts, both thinking separate thoughts, though they both knew one this for sure.

This would be a rough year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I've been staring at the pages for days and it just finally came out tonight. All unedited of course, but hey, I don't have the patience to let someone beta and then have to rewrite. Just ignore the errors, im sure they are just minor grammar errors or missing words.
> 
> I am more active on Tumblr, so If you are thirst for Jamione, feel free to send me a prompt on my tumblr at Kyoki777. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius watched as his best friend paced back and forth in the car, his anger evident. He could feel his cousins magic lashing out, his anger flying around him. None of them said a thing, merely watching him.

It was Lily who finally spoke, breaking the silence “I don’t know what you are upset about, I mean she showed her true colors today.”

James stopped, turning towards her “Her true colors?” he repeated, his eyes stormy “You basically ordered her around like a dog! Then you shamed her infront of everyone, proclaiming we are together when we are _not_!”

Lily rolled her eyes “We are.” she said “You have been after me since 1st year, and now, all of the sudden you aren’t interested? Don’t lie to yourself. Feelings like that don’t magically go away.”

“They have.” James insisted, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“Then why didn’t you correct me!” she countered “You could have spoken up, told her you liked her, but you didn’t!”

“SHE CAST SILENCO ON ME!” he bellowed.

Everyone stared at him, eyes wide. James was not the type to scream, not the type to lose his temper like this. Sirius knew that what Lily had done had not helped James’s case to Hermione, if anything it probably cemented things in her mind, the fact that he had called Severus the name they used to bully him... also had not helped.

“It still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell her beforehand. you could have written to her, called her, gone to her house. You didn’t, so you must not be as committed as you think” Lily glared at him “You’ve wanted to be with me since first year, now you are. You should be happy.”

“I did, write to her that is...” He frowned “I don’t know how to use the muggle telephone system or where she lives, or I would have done that as well” he pressed his palm to his forehead “I thought you would have told her. I mean you knew…”

“yes, it was dumped on me on complete surprise. You didn’t even have the courage to tell me yourself., instead you ran off”

“to try to clear things up!”

James was beyond frustrated. What was he supposed to do now? With Sniv- Severus and Hermione now banding together, he doubted he would get within ten feet of her on the train. Dinner then. He would sit with her at dinner. Try to explain. Severus would be at a different table; Lily would be with her other friends.

He could fix this. Explain everything.

He turned to lily “what damage you have done needs to be undone, you need to confess we weren’t dating.”

“Why would I do that?” she scoffed

This time Sirius spoke up “because you can’t seriously be that much of a bitch. Hermione was your best friend, are you really going to deny her something if she wants it? Shouldn’t you at least give her the chance to turn him down herself?”

Lily frowned at him, “Fine. I’ll tell them something” she said getting up. She turned to James, her green eyes flashing angrily but she said nothing. Merely stepped out the door and left.

James sank down and pressed his hands into his face.

“You dodged a bullet with that one” Sirius finally said “at least even if you can’t sort this out, you don’t have to deal with that”

James hated to admit it, but that was an upside.

___

Hermione was grateful that the rest of the train ride was relatively quiet. She and Severus continued their practice, each time she got a little bit better at blocking his attempts to get into her head.

The school was approaching now, and she sighed softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

It was the first time that either of them had spoken about the incident from earlier. “Which part, the Hogwarts Express Drama or the memories”

“Either, both.” He replied

“I just feel like an idiot. I fell for his crap, thinking he would actually change. Would actually stop bullying you, bullying others.” She sighed and shook her head “I had been alright with it, or I though I had, with lily and James being together. If he was the man, he showed me in those letters then I could be ok with her being with him. But I started to get feelings for him… and then Sirius told me he had invited me here to ask me out, that I had messed things up by brining lily... I let myself hope.” She felt a tear fall down her face, reliving the memories she tried not the remember them until this moment. “Then I walked into that shop and saw them, kissing and it... it hurt” she wiped the tears from her eyes “You would have been amused though, if you were there. I punched Black in the nose, pretty sure I broke it”

Severus smirked “that would have been a sight” he admitted.

“I thought perhaps I could just avoid this whole thing, keep my head down, and just ignore my feelings, eventually they would go away. Eventually I would be alright.” She took a deep breath “but he had to come in here, had to call you that name. It just cemented everything was a lie. And then lily telling basically the whole school I’m in love with him…” she hid her face in her hands “couple that with her trying to make me chose her over you.”

“She definitely showed her true colors” Severus agreed. He had been just as shocked when she had told Hermione not to throw away their friendship, that he wasn’t worth it. He had completely expected Hermione to agree, but she hadn’t. She stuck by him, someone who had barely tolerated her in the past, and let go of a friendship she had since she was a child. “So, did you”

She looked up at that, her confusion on her face “What? What did I do?”

“Forget it” he replied as the train stopped. “I can stay by your side on the way up, but seeing as you were sorted into their house, I can’t help you further then that” he said as they gather their things.

“I know” she replied, “I’ll just have to deal with it.”

Severus nodded “So, tell me, what happens after we get off this train?”

Again, that confused expression and he smirked “you chose my friendship over Lily’s. But we aren’t friends”

She understood then, what he was asking. She smiled softly “It’s up to you Severus. I would be happy to be your friend, we have a lot in common, but I understand if you don’t want yet another mudblood tagging around. I know what it did to your reputation with the Slytherins, adding another will just subjugate you further. You don’t owe me your friendship.”

Severus hummed, silently brooding as they stepped off the train and boarded a carriage together.

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the ride. They walked together to the Great Hall and then, the split up. Words left unspoken.

Hermione tried to not let that bother her, for if she didn’t have Severus as an ally at the very least, she would truly be alone.

She was the know it all Granger. Very few people liked her, even less tolerated her. With the fight between her and Lily, she was certain no one would talk to her.

With that in mind she took a seat at the very end of the table, where no one usually sat. They always sat in groups, clumped together, talking, feasting, happy. Already she could hear talking, how Lily and Hermione had fought, how Hermione had basically abandoned lily, siding with a blood purest. They made her sound like a villain. It wasn’t any less then she expected.

Perhaps it wasn’t too late to go home, to forget school. She was ahead of everyone in her year anyways. She could just not graduate, sit for the examination and be done with all this. She was smart enough.

She looked up, meeting Severus’s eyes from across the room. He had dealt with worse than this, and he was still here. He didn’t let them make him give up. She took solace from that thought. If Severus could handle it, then so could she.

___

The second he stepped off the train the rumors started spreading. About how Heartbroken Lily was, that Hermione Granger had stolen her best friend from her, had called her a mudblood. That she had been so distraught that she had broken up with James, claiming it was his fault that she and Hermione got into the fight in the first place. All because he used to Hermione to try to get on lily’s good side.

He groaned, people glaring at him and he watched as Hermione and Severus got into a carriage together. How the hell was he going to beat this? Especially since Lily’s rumor basically would further cement that James used Hermione.

He wanted to scream.

“I think you talking to her is out of the question now mate” Sirius said giving him a pat on the back “Unless you want a punch in the nose as well.”

James nodded; his friend was right.

Remus had been quiet as they all piled into a carriage “You have the year to talk to her, perhaps you should let this die down for a while.”

“And really make sure that you are interested in Granger” Peter pipped in.

Potter looked between the two of them, and Sirius nodded his approval at the idea.

Wait.

He had done his waiting. All summer.

He wanted to talk to her again, to hear her brilliant thoughts. He didn’t want to wait.

His mind was filled with his thoughts and the gang stayed silent as they rode to the castle, filing to the great hall.

She was already there, unmistakable, her hair falling around her face. She had a book out and her head down, probably trying not to listen to the rumors. She was alone, and he noticed how all the others in their house sent her withering glares. This was his fault.

He should have just told lily straight up that day or had told Hermione in one of his letters before that day.

Everything told him to go to her, to apologize, to promise her the rumors weren’t true. He took a step forward ready to do just that when her head rose, as if sensing him. Her eyes met his and he stopped in his tracks, seeing they were watery, as if she was about to cry. If he went over there, he knew he would either make her cry, or get punched in the face.

Remus unfortunately was right. He would have to wait. She wouldn’t listen right now. Not with these rumors, not here. He let Sirius and Remus steer him towards the other end of the table, away from her, away from Lily.

__

The feast was excellent as always, though to be honest, she hadn’t enjoyed it in the least. She was getting glares and heard the whispers, somehow, they had mutated even more, that Lily had caught her and Severus snogging, that Hermione had been the one who told her to choose, her or James. That she chose Hermione, but Hermione refused to be her friend anyways.

It was amazing, truly what the rumor mill could do to someone. She glanced at Severus’s way, wondering how he liked the newest story. From his stormy expression, she would assume he didn’t.

She sat alone for the feast, the first time ever. Even the first years avoided her much to her amusement. She was ready for this day to be over with, to finally go to bed... then again, she shared a room with Lily. She groaned at the realization.

She should have gone home when she had the chance. She cast a look at lily who sent a glare her way. Yep, she was going to have to work on her protective warding in order to sleep. She had a feeling she was going to be a victim of many mean-spirited pranks.

It was near the end of the feast when someone actually approached her. She looked up, expecting someone to come dump something on her, say something rude. To her surprise it was Sirius.

“May I join you?” he asked.

“no” she replied sharply, though he sat down anyways “What do you want black?”

“To say I’m sorry”

Well. That was unexpected.

“to say you are sorry” she parroted back “and what ever would the wonderful Sirius Black have to be sorry for?”

“Lots of things actually. Bullying you for one. You didn’t deserve that. Did you know I learned more about you in the past few weeks then I have in the last 6 years?” he mused “James wouldn’t shut up about those stupid letters. Hoe brilliant you are, how witty. I’ve never seen him like that”

“Why are you continuing with this game?” she snapped, not wanting to think of James talking about her, thinking of her like that. Not when she knew the truth.

“I’m telling you the truth. Just as I did that day. James wanted to ask you out, he wanted to be with you, not Lily. Despite these stupid rumors, what lily said, none of that was true. She kissed him in the apothecary. He had pulled her off him, was going to set things straight when you punched me, and he heard you shouting. Lily found out then that James wanted to date you, and I think it upset her. He tried to set things straight on the train, but unfortunately Lily is more of a bitch then I thought”

“Why do you think I will believe you, that I will trust anything you say?”

“I don’t” it was a simple answer, one she was not expecting.

“Yet, here you are”

“Yet here I am.” He agreed “I know you won’t listen to me, will think I’m just doing this to hurt you some more, but to be honest, I don’t want to hurt you, you pack a mean punch, I don’t want my nose broken again”

Hermione snorted “sorry about that”

“No, it was a long time coming. You punched some sense into me, made me see that my actions had consequences. So, thank you for that. “

She nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them aware that his friends and lily’s eyes were watching their reaction.

“Look, when you have time to clear your mind, to let all this settle, at least think about reading those letters he wrote you after the events”

“I don’t have them” she lied. She wasn’t sure why she did, but she didn’t want to admit that she kept them, that even though she knew they were just words, that she wanted to hold onto them, even the ones she didn’t read. They were packed up and hidden away at the bottom of her trunk.

Sirius frowned but said nothing “Do you think you can ever give him a chance?” he asked

Hermione frowned deeply “If this is a big misunderstanding, then why did he pick on Severus in the train car?” she asked

“He was frustrated that Snape wouldn’t let him speak to you. It came out out of habit.” He replied “We all have agreed to stop the bullying, to turn over a new leaf. We will still do pranks, but nothing that will hurt anyone” he said, “It was one of your conditions to originally be friends with James right?”

“yes but- “

“Then once you see we are telling the truth, do yourself a favor, and think about talking to him.”

Hermione hesitated, daring to look in James direction, noticing he didn’t take his eyes off her. Could this really be a big misunderstanding, fueled by lily’s need for vengeance at being rejected and bad timing? She tore her eyes away from the boy and returned her attention to Sirius.

“I’d have to see it with my own eyes before I could ever try. I don’t want to feel like this all over” she finally stated

Sirius nodded “I don’t blame you, Rejection can be hard, especially when you feel abandoned. Just know, if you need someone to talk to, then I’m happy to listen. I owe you that much” he said before getting up and leaving her staring after him.

She wasn’t sure what to think of that encounter or his words.

She took a deep breath and put her head back down into her book, though she had been staring at the same page the whole feast. She could still hear the whispers, feel the glances, but one person never seemed to look away.

Finally, Dumbledore dismissed them, sending them all off to bed. She was the first one out of the hall, basically darting, knowing better then to dawdle. She needed to get to the dorm first, to set her protection spells. If there was one thing, she knew about Lily was that she was able to manipulate people.

To her relief she got there first, the fat lady letting her in, and she darted up the stairs. She just finished her wards on her bed and trunk when the others came in. No one said a word, but no one had to. She could feel their hate. They all got ready for bed and the lights were turned off.

Hermione cast a glance in Lily’s direction and did not miss the smirk on her face.

This was going to be a very long year indeed.


End file.
